1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an automatic exposure control camera capable of controlling both the camera exposure and the flash light amount to be emitted by an electronic flash device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The above-mentioned type of camera has been known in this field of art, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,275. According to such prior art, the camera comprises means for measuring light capable of producing a light measuring signal, first means for automatically controlling the camera exposure, second means for automatically controlling the flash light amount, and means for interconnecting the first and second controlling means with the measuring means to enable the first and second controlling means to respond to the light measuring signal.
Another type of camera having a spot measuring means and an overall measuring means is also known, such as the LEICA R4 of Ernst Leitz Wetzlar GmbH of West Germany in which a switching means is further provided for selectively actuating either the spot measuring means or the overall measuring means. When the spot measuring means is actuated, the brightness of an image formed on a film frame is measured at a narrow area, or at a spot, at about the center of the film frame, and when the overall measuring means is actuated, the brightness of an image on the film frame is measured at a wide area covering almost all of the image. Thus, it can be said that when the spot measuring means is actuated, the brightness of an object located at the center of the film frame is measured with a high accuracy. And, when the overall measuring means is actuated, an average brightness of the entire image can be measured. From this view point, the overall measuring means is also referred to as an average measuring means.
According to the prior art, no attempts have been made to provide both the spot measuring feature and overall measuring feature to the first mentioned type of automatic exposure control camera, that is capable of controlling both the camera exposure and the flash light amount to be emitted by an electronic flash device.